Aventura
by RinneRikudo
Summary: Kushina nunca se enteraría, Naruto tampoco. Entonces, ¿por qué no? Ya se había cansado de vivir apegado a las reglas, y la tentación de los jugosos labios de la Mizukage fue demasiada. /Crack. MinaMei [Minato x Mei]


Maldita sea esa mujer, malditas sean esas capacidades seductoras que lo volvían loco, pero especialmente maldito sea el voluptuoso cuerpo que ella ostenta, ese que la volvía irresistible hasta para el más duro y frígido veterano de guerra, y el Yondaime Hokage no fue la excepción al efecto de sus encantos. Minato maldecía mil y un veces lo que había hecho, en lo que se había metido, la traición tan grande que había cometido contra su pueblo y contra su familia; sin embargo, no se molestaba en salir de ello, tan solo de mantener en secreto su apaño.

_Cobarde_.

Después del placer, siempre venía el remordimiento. Se le había hecho costumbre tener esos pensamientos cuando la culpa lo invadía luego de acabar dentro de su apetitoso interior. Estúpido, fue un ingenuo, ¿en qué había pensado cuando al verla por primera vez aceptó su solicitud de _«reunión extraoficial»_? No lo sabía, lo único dentro de su conocimiento era que desde aquella noche de pasión desbordada un romance prohibido entre las figuras políticas más importantes de Konoha y Kiri había nacido.

Y ahí estaba ella, la razón principal de sus divagaciones, la Mizukage; acostada en su pecho, acurrucada en la cómoda cama sobre la que hace solo pocos minutos había recibido las estocadas del ojiazul.

Curioso; desde que empezó lo de ellos dos, las visitas _«diplomáticas»_ de Mei a la Hoja aumentaron con creces. Intentó evitarla como pudo para dejar esa oscura deshonra a su nombre enterrada en el pasado y así negarle cualquier posibilidad de hacerla ver la luz pública, si la pelirroja decía algo él solo debería negarlo todo, su limpio expediente y fama de buena persona lo respaldaba, era simple. Pero las palabras salidas de sus carnosos labios, sus jugosos, brillantes y rojizos labios decorados del esplenderoso tinte que dejaba la lava que su exquisita boca escurría; siempre terminaban matándolo hasta finalmente acceder. Debía admitirlo, antes de buen shinobi, esposo o padre de familia; era un hombre, su género era el origen de su ser y personalidad. No podía rehuir de sus orígenes más primitivos. Con el tiempo dejó de escapar de ella para empezar a buscarla, empezó a necesitarla y por ello sus viajes a Kiri subieron de número. No se había enamorado de ella, y ella tampoco de él, solo se necesitaban mutuamente para complacer sus más oscuros deseos. Una simple y llana _aventura_.

—Namikaze.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Le encantaba escucharla decir su apellido, lo hacía sentir poderoso de algún modo, fue por ese mismo método que logró hacerlo caer dentro de sus ¿telarañas? No, en el caso de la ojiverde, en un volcán explosivo en estado de erupción.

—¿Otra vez pensando en lo mismo?

Volteó a observarla. Su mirada estaba fija en sus abdominales y su mano jugueteaba con el par de pelos hallados en su pecho. El tacto de las yemas de los dedos de Mei era suficiente para llevar al ojiazul a las nubes, eso sin contar el hecho que podía leerlo como un libro abierto, al menos cuando lo acompañaba en lo íntimo. Esa mujer era demasiado, hasta para él.

—Somos los Kages de dos Naciones Ninja, además tengo esposa y un hijo; ¿cómo esperas que no piense en _eso_?

La fémina suspiró, pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa con ligero toque provocativo al ojiazul. Se acomodó en su lugar y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, obligándolo a mirarla directo a sus ojos.

—Ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no voy a decir nada. Entonces, ¿por qué la preocupación?

—Aún así, estoy siendo desleal a mis principios.

Rió, su comentario le pareció hilarante.

—Eres el hombre más complicado que he conocido. ¿No se supone que sea yo la que diga eso? —Se burló—. Me casaré en tres meses y no me estoy quejando como tú.

El rubio jadeó cuando sintió la mano derecha de la Sombra de Agua descender de su cabeza hasta su masculinidad, directamente y sin delicadezas o contratiempos.

—Vaya, parece que aún no estás satisfecho.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no se esperaba ese movimiento tan brusco justo en ese instante, una jugada sucia para cambiar de tema, y había funcionado. El Yondaime emprendió entonces un asalto de besos contra su amante quien sin perder un segundo los correspondió todos y cada uno de ellos. Demonios, no importaba cuánto lo intentara no podía evitar caer en la mortal trampa de infidelidad que la mujer le ofrecía, una y otra y otra vez. Sus curvas, su exquisito olor a frambuesa, su personalidad juguetona; le encantaba verla relamer su labios carmesí e insinuársele de distintas formas, pero lo que más le fascinaba de ella era…

—¿Te gusta mi cabello? —susurró perdida en la excitación. Y es que el rubiales había clavado desde hace rato su atención en su nuca. Para él su cabellera era perfecta, fue lo que desde un comienzo lo atrajo. Se podría decir que si Mei hubiese resultado castaña o pelinegra, él jamás hubiese engañado a Kushina.

—Siempre me han gustado las… pelirrojas.

Volvió a sentirse culpable, era jodidamente difícil no recordar a su compañera de vida en Mei cuando sus cabelleras compartían el mismo color. Su inquietud se hizo mayor al recordar que lo estaban haciendo en el dormitorio que compartía con la Uzumaki. Se había convertido en un desgraciado pecador, pero eso era lo que precisamente aumentaba la excitación en él; tocar lo prohibido hasta los extremos luego de años siguiendo las reglas…

—Ella no está aquí, Namikaze —declaró tajante antes de que el rubio detuviera sus caricias. Había descubierto lo que pasaba por su cabeza, de nuevo—. Nunca se va a enterar de lo que ocurre entre nosotros; será nuestro pequeño secreto, Hokage-sama —musitó bajando de tono a medida que hablaba.

Y ese seductor compromiso de silencio fue suficiente para que la bestia encerrada en Minato se liberara y diera inicio al segundo encuentro de la noche, uno de tantos. Kushina no se encontraba en casa, Naruto tampoco; el lugar era solo de ellos hasta la mañana siguiente, y lo aprovecharían muy bien.

* * *

Hola gente, espero les haya gustado el OS ya que estuvo dedicado a **yusha** por su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumple, yusha! Espero te haya gustado tu regalo.

Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Review?


End file.
